


Cindori

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky Cinderella story with Ori in the role of Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cindori

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of for this prompt but I kind of moved away from that.  
> Original prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=6914371#t6914371

Once upon a time there lived a kind dwarf widower and his beautiful son Ori. One day, when Ori was still young, his father remarried the exiled elven king Thranduil.

The elven king brought his beautiful, blond, ditzy son Legolas and his haughty, snarky ward Arwen.

“Why the hell am I Thranduil’s ward?” Arwen bitched

“Shut up, at least I’m not stealing your man in this story.” Legolas said, as he filed his nails.

As I was saying, Thranduil married the dwarf because he knew the man had money and Thranduil was used to a certain lifestyle, as were his children. He was more than happy when the dwarf passed, that was until he realized that he’d been left Ori. 

“What do you mean I have to raise a dwarf?” Thranduil screamed at his lawyer, “I don’t want to be responsible for him!” 

“Make him the maid then” the lawyer suggested

Thranduil took his lawyer’s advice and made Ori the household maid. He cooked, cleaned and kept the house in working order, while his stepbrother bounced from tree to tree and Arwen fawned over the human males in Dale. 

Everything changed the night that King Thorin announced a ball to find a spouse for his nephew and heir Prince Fili. 

Thranduil accepted the flier from the king’s personal page, Balin. “When is this ball and is it only open to dwarves?” the exiled king asked

Balin rolled his eyes but answered anyway. “The ball is Saturday, as the flier says, and it is open to anyone from any region.” 

Thranduil realized that this was his opportunity to take back his throne. If he could marry his child or his ward off to the prince, then maybe Tauriel would give him back his throne.

“Maybe if you didn’t drink so much your guard wouldn’t have taken your throne.” Arwen said when Thranduil explained the plan to the younger elves.

“And maybe if you didn’t keep trying to sleep with humans your father wouldn’t have sent you to me.” Thranduil shoot back. 

Ori laughed from his place cleaning the hearth. “What are you laughing at Cindori? Haha Cindori, get it?” Legolas said popping out of the chimney

“Legolas get out of there!” Thranduil screamed

Legolas slumped on the floor covered in ash. “Clean this up Cindori” he said as he stood and shook the ash off.

“Would I be allowed to attend the ball Lord Thranduil?” Ori asked quietly

“If you can clean the house from top to bottom by the time we are ready to leave.” Thranduil sneered 

“When is this ball anyway?” Arwen asked “And will there be humans?”

“It’s tomorrow and yes there will be humans but you are to try seducing the prince first.” Thranduil said with a note of finality 

“The only one of us who even likes dwarves is your idiot son.” Arwen threw back

“Hey” Thranduil started to defend his son

That was until Legolas point out the window and yelled, “Look a pretty butterfly”

“That’s a squirrel,” Arwen said rolling her eyes

“Oh, look a squirrel-fly” Legolas said excitedly

“Close enough” Arwen muttered. 

Ori laughed quietly and began to clean. He needed to have the entire house cleaned by tomorrow and he was going to do it if it killed him. The house was nearly clean by the next night when Thranduil called for Ori.

“I need you to braid their hair.” The older elf said waving at his son and ward “Arwen managed to get their clothes sorted out and Legolas got dressed without getting distracted. So hair is the only think left.” 

“But, I was just about to finish cleaning so that I could go to the ball as well.” Ori said weakly 

“You didn’t actually think that I was going to let you go. I mean you have nothing to wear and what good would going do for you. You’d probably have been laughed at anyway.” Thranduil said rearranging Legolas’s robes

Ori nodded sadly and braided his stepsiblings’ hair. Once they were gone Ori curled up in his room and cried.

“Why are you crying sweet one?” came an overly enthusiastic voice 

Ori looked and saw a strange dwarf with wings and what looked like a magic wand. He also wore a bright yellow dress and a strange hat with flaps. “Who are you?” Ori asked, as he wiped away tears.

“I’m your fairy godmother, Bofur” Bofur said waving the wand

“Fairy godmother?” Ori asked

“Yes,” Bofur said “I know you want to go to the ball, so I’m going to get you there.” 

“Really” Ori said excitedly

“Of course” Bofur said waving the wand.

The room glowed silver and suddenly Ori felt his clothing change. When the light dispersed Ori found him self standing in the most beautiful silver gown. His hair and beard were cleaned and braided, and on his feet Ori wore the brightest gold shoes.

“You understand I’m a boy right?” Ori asked playing with the skirt

“So am I, it doesn’t really matter.” Bofur said laughing, “There is a carriage waiting for you outside to whisk you away.” 

“Thank you” Ori said throwing is arms around Bofur’s neck in a short hug

“Oh and be back by midnight” Bofur called as Ori ran out to the carriage. “That’s when the spell will wear off!”

\----

At the ball Prince Fili sat at his uncle’s side watching the festivities with boredom. The nice tunic and leggings were uncomfortable, but the had to be worn because they had the royal emblems. Fili’s younger brother Kili stood next to him dress in a flowing purple dress.

“Uncle why do I have to wear a dress?” Kili asked the man standing on the other side of Fili

“Because then you can find a proper suitor” Thorin said like it was obvious

“I thought tonight was about Fili” Kili said angrily

“It is” Thorin replied

“But he’s not doing anything” Kili bitched.

Fili ignored the impending argument in favor of scanning the crowd. There were many people to choose from but Fili was uninterested. Wait that’s interesting, Fili thought as he watched Gimli being chased by a tall blond elven male.

That’s when Fili saw them, the beauty in a silver dress. Before he knew it Fili was walking toward the beautiful dwarf.

“Hello” Fili said, taking the other’s hand and kissing it gently

“Your highness” the beauty said blushing. Fili realized this beauty was a boy and he was, as most dwarves are, unbothered.

“Would you like to dance?” the prince asked

The beauty nodded and allowed himself to be lead onto the dance floor. The pair danced and danced until the clock struck midnight. 

As the clock began to chime, the beautiful dwarf startled. “I have to go,” he said pushing off of the prince.

“Wait! What’s your name?” Fili chased after the other dwarf, but by the time he got outside all that was left was a single golden shoe.

Fili picked up the shoe and returned to the ball. His uncle was watching as the head of his guard, Dwalin, danced with a blushing Kili. He didn’t notice Fili slip out and change into more sensible clothes. He wasn’t losing this beauty without a fight.

\----

Ori slouched over breathing deeply a few blocks from the palace. He couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten to watch the time; it had just been so wonderful.

Ori looked over himself and realized that everything that his fairy godmother had given him was gone, with the exception of a single golden shoe. He sighed and began the journey home on foot.

Ori jumped when he heard someone running up behind him. “Wait!” Ori turned to see the prince running after him. Ori froze unable to make his escape. “Are you the beauty that I was dancing with?” Fili asked the slighter dwarf

“Um…” Ori didn’t know what to say. He tried to discreetly hide his bare foot behind his leg. 

Fili looked down and saw that Ori was missing a shoe. “I believe this is yours,” the prince said handing Ori the other shoe.

“Thank you” Ori said putting the shoe on. “You didn’t have to bring this to me”

“I did if I wanted to ask you something else.” Fili said getting down on one knee. Ori gasped. “I know that we have barely met but I believe in love at first sight and I know that you and I are made for each other. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes” Ori said breathily “Of course”

The pair was married a month later, which meant that Thranduil, his son and his ward could no longer receive Ori’s inheritance. But that didn’t matter to Thranduil because when Tauriel saw Legolas chasing Gimli she realized why Thranduil drank so much. So the elven woman gave the king his throne back. 

In the end they all lived happily ever after. Including Arwen who was able to seduce several men from Dale, Legolas who finally managed to catch Gimli and Bofur who managed to find a pair of pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
